


Making Captain

by neveralarch



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angua makes Captain, Carrot isn't the first to congratulate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doire/gifts).



> A podfic of this story is is part of reena_jenkins' podfic anthology and is available [here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/383314.html)!

When Angua makes Captain, Carrot isn't the first to congratulate her. That's Commander Vimes, obviously, because he's the one who promotes her, signs the paperwork, and then shakes her hand.

"It's been coming for a while," he says, looking her in the eye. "You were a damn good sergeant, so try to be a damn good captain."

"I'll try as hard as I can, Sir," says Angua, grinning even though she knows it makes people a little nervous when she does that. Mister Vimes can take it.

"Good. Now, get out there." Vimes nods her out of his office, into the main room of the Watchhouse, where a cadre of Watchmen is pretending not to eavesdrop.

And that's why Carrot isn't the second, third, or fiftieth person to congratulate Angua, either. He's out investigating an unlicensed robbery on Treacle Mine Road, so Angua gives Cheery a hug, and shakes as many hands as she can reach before moving on to her new duties. Sergeant Colon has words of 'wisdom' to impart, Detritus and Dorfl give stiff handshakes, Constables Visit and Shoe try to congratulate Angua at the same time and then inevitably end up fighting over something for a few minutes before remembering what they were doing.

Angua likes how normal it is.

When she gets home at two or three in the morning, she's had a bit to drink (celebratory Watch party), and a bit to eat (strictly salad, it's been a week since the moon). Carrot is already curled up in their bed, snoring softly.

"Hey," she says. "Carrot?"

"Angua." Carrot wakes up fast, like he always does. "How are you?"

"Promoted," says Angua. "I made captain today."

"Congratulations," says Carrot, solemnly. He's the eighty-third person to say that today, and while he's not the only one who matters, he's the one who matters most. Angua shivers her way out of her armor, feeling buoyed by his approval.

"How was the investigation?" she asks.

"Difficult," says Carrot, and his mouth goes hard for a moment. "But we got them in the end." He shifts over in the bed, leaving Angua more than enough room to join him. He doesn't even take the blankets with him.

"Good work," says Angua, before climbing into bed.

Her eyes are already drooping, helped along by the party and the full day of work before that. But before she falls asleep she catches Carrot smiling at her, maybe as pleased by her compliment as she was by his.

When she does fall asleep, Carrot is the rock at her back, steady and reliable for today and tomorrow.


End file.
